Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
sgsgdgdsfgs The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is an annual parade held every Thanksgiving Day in New York City in the United States. Originally called the Macy's Christmas Parade, it was first held in 1924 and has been cancelled only twice due to rubber shortages during World War II. The two and a half mile parade features large balloons of well-known characters alongside floats and marching bands, ending with a float of Santa Claus upon his sleigh, marking the start of the Christmas season. Barney Float appearances Barney (usually with Baby Bop and BJ) has performed songs in many parades. Here are most of them: * 1994 (Performed before parade, but not on a float) - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing "If You're Happy and You Know It" * 1995 - Barney appeared in a circus ringmaster costume, Baby Bop wore a tutu, and BJ wore a circus clown costume. * 1996 - Barney as a cowboy, Baby Bop as a cowgirl, and BJ as a cowboy appeared in a western float. * 1997 - Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing Imagine Float: Movie Float (Barney's Great Adventure, later used for M&Ms) * 1998 - Barney and the kids sing If All the Raindrops Float: Barney's Gingerbread House * 1999 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Santa's Workshop) * 2000 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing a Christmas Medley Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas * 2001 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing "I Love the Holidays" Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas * 2002 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "Colors All Around" Float: Barney's Playtime in the Park * 2003 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "The Best Manners Medley" ("Please and Thank You" and "Good Manners") Float: Barney's Musical Playground (renamed version of Barney's Playtime in the Park) * 2004 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "It's C-C Cold BRRRR!" Float: Barney's Musical Playground. Along with them is the polar bear from Barney's Colorful World! Live! * 2011 - Barney, along with many other children's characters, appeared on a float honoring the history of the Macy's Parade. However, there were no performances by any of the characters. That is most likely he was a celebratory character. Balloon Barney has also appeared as two different balloons in the parade's history. The first balloon debuted in 1994, and during the parade, the balloon tore its side on a lamppost. However it was repaired for the next parade, and in 1997 (The year where most of the balloons were destroyed), Due to very high winds, the Barney balloon had let free from its balloon handlers, crashed into a nearby lamppost and had to be stabbed by the NYPC so it could stop flying. Due to the popularity of Barney and his movie, Barney's Great Adventure, he had to be repaired for the 1998 parade, and over the next 6 years, Barney flew without problems. In 2003, a new Barney balloon debuted, featuring him with a trumpet and a bandleader hat. He led the parade that year (for some reason, the Barney Float was not near the balloon, and the balloon behind the Barney float that year was the Peanuts character Charlie Brown). In 2005, Barney only appeared as a balloon, he almost flew away, and ended up getting his foot ripped apart by a lamp post. The balloon retired after that parade. * Barney (regular) - 1998 * Strike Up the Band Barney - 2006 Gallery 12936637_355826301208000_2573636523071517765_n.jpg|Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1996 Behind the Scenes 282391.jpg|Barney's Night Before Christmas Float in 1999. 282426.jpg|Barney in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1999. 19c13a32bd49554.jpeg 222385641eecllk ph.jpg|Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Mr. Polar Bear appear in the 2004 Parade Download (1).jpg DCP 0150.jpg Pd643715.jpg 4146852783_3e68359d55_b.jpg bandicam 2016-06-16 08-20-35-538.jpg|Barney, along with many other children's characters in the 85th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2016) Category:TV Specials Category:TV Appearances Category:Parade Category:Barney in Other Media